Cherub Exposed
by Helltank
Summary: When a gang of criminals James has spied on finds out about Cherub, they hunt him down... Rated T cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Nicole Eddison walked through the cold wet of the rain, seething with anger. The huge fire a week ago had destroyed the farm she _had _lived in, and killed her stepbrothers and her boyfriend. She barely escaped, and that was only because of her CHERUB training on an emergency evacuation for all sorts of buildings, including farms. She managed to grab her boxful of money she'd saved for university, but that would run out very soon. All she had was her box, the clothes on her back and her training. All because of Mac, god damn him. She'd sniffed only two times. Two times, and she had been dropkicked out of CHERUB. But what really made her mad was that James Adams wasn't expelled as well.

He'd been a microsecond from sniffing the cocaine as well, but-who was it again?-Kelvin something or other was walking down the stairs and had startled him. Most likely he had grassed on her while she was unconscious, to lift the suspicion from himself. He had practically admitted when he lied to Kerry that he had tried to stop her. As if. He was the cause of all this. If he hadn't told on her, she would be eating dinner at campus right now, talking and laughing along with the others. Instead she was walking through the rain with no umbrella and a rapidly depleting supply of money. And then she thought of a way, both to earn some money and to get back at James.

Time for a few prison breakouts.

xxxxx

Nicole sat in a rented apartment, along with some others, some with shocked looks on their faces, some with furious looks. She smiled. Jane Oxford and her son was there, as was Keith Moore, along with Major Dee, Susie Regan and Brian Evans. Jane slammed her fist down on the table.

"Are you actually saying that James, the guy who helped Curtis break out of Arizona Max is some spy for the government?"

Nicole nodded. "Yes. I used to be a part of it, but I got kicked out when I snorted cocaine." The deal had been simple. Set her up with a good life, shelter, food, maybe even some nice luxuries in return for how they got caught and how to get back at the guy who did it. Brian Evans shook his head. "I don't believe this. He was a damned good kid. Even been in my house and stuff." Nicole wasn't surprised. "He probably got some evidence on you while he was at your place." Susie's eyes blazed in anger. "I don't know and I don't care. He got into the Ark. Even got Rat to call in a favor so he'd get a cushy job. I'm going to kill him." Curtis stared in disbelief. "It's impossible. He beat up a couple of guys in Arizona. This Cherub group wouldn't have allowed him to do that."

Nicole cocked an eyebrow. "If you were them, would you trade some bruises on two criminals for the arrest of your mom?" The others looked down at the table, where they realized the truth. Major Dee finally spoke. "Right, deal's a deal. Give me the address of this Cherub thing, and you'll get an adopted family, whatever you want." She shook her head. "I want in. He grassed on my cocaine thing. Besides, I've got good training and I know my way around campus." Dee grinned, exposing two rows of shiny white teeth. He dialed a number into his phone. "Slasher Boys, get ready for some fun."


	2. Chapter 2

James Adams was woken by a rough hand grabbing him. His first thought was that Jake McEvans had come to kill him because he'd won the last black shirt versus white and red shirt training exercise. However, as the figure which the hand belonged to came into view, James saw, with shock, that it was a furious Mad Dog he vaguely remembered from his infiltration mission. His reflexes and training kicking into action, James instinctively jumped out of bed, startling the burly thug, and giving James a chance to karate kick him in the ribs, making him double over and collapse to the floor.

The noise attracted several Cherubs, as Kerry, Bruce and Rat dashed into a room as another Mad Dog and a Slasher Boy leapt through the broken window in James' room. The four Cherub agents acted fast, Kerry, James and Rat ganging up on the Slasher Boy and Bruce single-handedly landing a dozen minor wounds on the Mad Dog with his spiked knuckleduster. As the dust settled, Lauren and Bethany ran in as well. "What's happening?" asked a bewildered Lauren. "I don't know," replied James. "I just woke up to find this guy killing me, then Kerry and the others came in to deal with two more thugs." Bruce pondered this for a moment. "They got past the cameras... that means someone let them in, so we probably have a mole!" he exclaimed. James stared in shock. If there was a mole...

"But why did the two rival gangs, Mad Dogs and Slasher Boys, team up to kill me?" asked James. Rat peeked out the smashed window, and swore loudly. "Campus is under attack!" he cried, causing the others to practically sprint to the window, their shoes crunching on glass shards. Rat was telling the truth. There were enemies everywhere, most of them getting their asses kicked by 13 year olds. and from the looks of it, they'd teamed up. The Cherubs struggled to find a connection in the enemies, and James spotted it, because only he could. "Those are the people I've spied on! Survivors, Mad Dogs, Slasher Boys and Brigands!" The Cherubs in the room froze. What could it mean? Could someone who wanted revenge on James told those people? Or maybe one of them found out and alerted the others somehow.

Their unasked question was answered as Nicole Eddison waded into the horde of fighting bodies, and used a metal bar to beat up a red shirt, "Nicole!" shouted James. "She must be the one who told about CHERUB!" Kerry's brow furrowed. "Why?" she said. The Cherubs had no idea.

However, they didn't have time to wonder very long, because just then, a throwing knife flew through the air, and Lauren dodged it by the skin of her teeth. They turned around to find a man standing in the doorway of James' room...


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks, all reviewers! I know it's been quite a while, but this is my final year in Primary School and the leaving examination requires me to put in a LOT of time and effort into studying. Sorry! Don't worry, though, I'll update at least every two weeks. :D Enjoy!

The imposing figure of Norman Large stood in the doorway. Something was wrong, but James couldn't put his finger on it. "Mr Large?" he asked. "What's happening-" And then James realized what was wrong. Large was frozen. Not frozen in shock, or in fear. Totally frozen. There wasn't even a shallow rise and fall of breathing. Without warning, he toppled over, revealing Brian Evans standing triumphantly behind him, a bloody knife in his hand, his eyes glinting with anger. He started towards James, but a blurred figure slammed into him and knocked him over.

The Cherubs ran into the hallway, where a couple of trigger happy maniacs were guarding the exit. Bruce kicked the wall and used his momentum to launch himself at one of them. His startled companion stumbled back, and got knocked out with a well aimed snap kick. Kerry took out the other one and everyone ran to the exit. The Cherubs managed to reach the area where the quad bikes were kept and each one climbed onto a bike.

Without warning, a grenade flew out of nowhere, and the resulting shockwave from its explosion knocked Lauren off her bike. James turned to help, but more grenades were hurled at them, and he instinctively gunned the engine and sped off. His plan was to go around in a circle around campus and come back to help Lauren, and with any luck, the grenade guy would have gone off to harass someone else. But as he rode past the mission preparation room, the bike tripped on something and sent James flying. He took one glance at the smoking bike and hurried off to find Lauren on foot.

After fifteen minutes of hard struggling, he managed to gather the rest of the Cherubs, and they piled into the nearest vehicle they saw, which was a trailer home, and hurriedly drove off campus. As the van moved away from the rapidly shrinking campus, and the enemies that where in it, James let out a sigh of relief. They could come back later, with help. Out of the corner of his eye, James noticed an oddity, a flaw, in the wall. He examined it and discovered, to his surprise, that it was a hidden compartment, with a single button inside. Thinking it might be some sort of CHERUB installed equipment, he pushed the button down, and the van jerked violently, a fireball erupting from under its hood.


End file.
